Chrom Vs N
Fire Emblem Vs. Pokemon 2! This time, two independent, self-driven princes will defend their worlds; but will the dragon-slayer or the dragon whisperer come out on top? Intro Wiz: Royals come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, but some prefer to take matters out of a court and into their own hands. Boomstick: And these two are prime examples of that. Like Chrom, Ylisse’s Exalt and leader of the Shepherds. Wiz: And N, the heir of Plasma and partner of the legendary Reshiram. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick… Wiz: And it’s our job to find out who would win… a Death Battle. Chrom Wiz: The land of Ylisse. A country of peace, harmony, and general good-ness. Boomstick: But it wasn’t really… ALWAYS like that. Before Chrom was born, his father waged a war against Plegia after noticing they were kind of worshiping the dragon that would bring about total death and destruction to the world. Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - Mastermind Wiz: The war was bloody, cruel, and many commoners on both ends felt the bloodshed to ultimately be pointless. Things only got worse when the Exalt began enlisting peasants to fight in the army, leading to a decline in food and labor. Boomstick: He basically brought about poverty to both Ylisse and Plegia, as a result of his thirst for war. But then he died, and his first daughter, Emmeryn, became the new ruler. Wiz: Despite being peace-loving and ultimately ending the war, Emmeryn’s actions could not heal the scars in Plegia caused by her father. Even as she decreased the army and earned back public trust, the Plegian king Gangrel still sought revenge for her father’s actions. Boomstick: With barely any army, Ylisse had to rely on small mercenaries and a milita to do most of the heavy duty. Luckily, Emmeryn’s younger brother Chrom was first in line to step up to the task. Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - Prelude (Ablaze) Wiz: Born on May 27th, Chrom is the leader of his self-formed milita, the Shepherds. Originally formed to protect the public from Plegia’s increasingly aggressive attacks, Chrom soon began to take on the role of a military leader when Gangrel declared war on Ylisse. Boomstick: Gangrel is one ugly bastard, and at first glance he seems like a huge dick for absolutely no reason. Oh yeah, super-awful genocidal religion-war crusade. Yeah, I guess I can see why he’s so pissed. Wiz: After a counter-strike against the Plegian border, and the loss of Ylisse’s Exalt, Chrom ultimately defeated Gangrel and became the new Exalt. Boomstick: Even as king, he still didn’t hesitate to go and kick ass when the Valmese Conqueror Walhart started to threaten the safety of Ylisse. Wiz: An intriguing fact, as, in the ancient times, both previous wielders of Falchion – Marth and Alm – presided on the continents of Archanea and Valm, which would both survive to see the existence of Chrom’s rule. Boomstick: Wait, so then, where do all the other Fire Emblem lords fit into this? Wiz: Its… complicated. Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - The Vaike Never Forgets! He Just Doesn't Always Remember. Boomstick: I only have one question now. Wiz: What’s that? Boomstick: If Chrom is descended from Marth… does that mean Marth had a BABY?! Wiz: What? No, Marth – Ah, we’ve been over this! Marth is NOT a woman! Boomstick: But she’s right there, with the mask and all that! Wiz: No, that’s LUCINA, who is also Marth’s descendant. Boomstick: So does that mean Chrom is Marth’s uncle? Wiz: Sighs MOVING ON, Chrom inherited the ability to wield Falchion, a legendary blade originally crafted to slay the Shadow Dragon Medeus. As a matter of fact, it’s the very same blade used by Marth, Alm, and eventually, his daughter Lucina as well. Boomstick: This sword sure knows how to get around, doesn’t it? Wiz: Well, it helps that the Falchion is considered a national treasure, and that it’s also re-forged the maintain a strong and healthy handle throughout every era. Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - Conquest (Ablaze) Boomstick: Chrom uses Falchion with extreme precision, being one of the best swordsmen in his world. He’s able to smash through stone walls effortlessly, and was able to go toe-to-toe with his daughter, who defeated the Regna Ferox champion, Lon’Qu. Wiz: In battle, Chrom wields Falchion primarily, but has also been known to utilize lances and spears as well, mostly for ranged attacks. Boomstick: His full arsenal consists of a Rapier for slicing up heavy armor, a Killing Edge to land killing blows more often, a Levin Sword for ranged attacks, a trusty Javelin, a Silver Lance, and the legendary Gradivus, one of the three regalia from Archanea. This baby can be thrown for striking faraway foes or used up close for nasty swipes.''' Wiz: That’s not all, though. Gradivus actually has the special ability to fully heal it’s wielder of damage, making it a very useful tool for both offense and defense. '''Boomstick: That’s cool and all, but that’s still not his best weapon. That title goes to… you guessed it, the Falchion. But not JUST the Falchion! After being blessed in holy fire by Naga, Chrom obtained the Exalted Falchion, much stronger than the original Falchion and able to deal extra-strong damage against dragons. Wiz: The Exalted Falchion is capable of sealing away the Fell Dragon Grima alone, a threat that managed to completely ruin the world with its’ sheer presence. And, just by having the Exalted Falchion, Chrom gets a massive boost to his attack, not even counting the passive healing his blade constantly provides. Cue Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE - Normal Battle Theme Boomstick: Chrom is aided in battle by his abilities; Rightful King increases the likelihood of Aether activating, and Aether is a sick two-hit combo which heals Chrom and then ignores half of his enemies’ defense to deal an even stronger blow. Few things are capable of surviving an Aether. Wiz: Complimenting Chrom's sturdier build, he can also activate Sol, a technique which heals him by half the damage dealt to opponents. While it may lack the added damage of Aether, it is useful for prolonging his lifespan. Boomstick: Speaking of being sturdy, Chrom also has Defiant Def, a skill that boosts his defense by 7 when his health drops below half. ''' Wiz: And after meeting the thief Gaius, Chrom obtained Gaius’ Confect, which increases his health by 50% and his attack and defense by 10%. '''Boomstick: Rounding out Chrom’s arsenal is the Fire Emblem in the form of the Shield of Seals, a legendary artifact which holds a bunch of gemstones used to exalt the Falchion in the first place. Wiz: While it may not be incredibly powerful in offense, it does grant Chrom a hefty defensive boost and speed increase, while also lightly increasing the rest of his stats. Boomstick: It is still a shield, too, so it can withstand heavy blows, dragon claws, you name it. Cue Fire Emblem Awakening - Here we are! The Shepherd's Garrison! Wiz: Chrom is a particularly remarkable swordsman, capable of defeating Walhart the Conqueror and being physically superior to Cordelia, who can punch down entire trees. Boomstick: In a clean 1-on-1 match, he’s certainly a force to be reckoned with. But he’s not perfect, he can be physically overpowered quite often; Lucina, a Risen, almost any strong enough foe can wear him out. Wiz: And, Chrom happens to have a bit of a temper. He sometimes lets his emotions get the better of him, making him rather reckless. Boomstick: Not to mention, he’s still human, so he’s still vulnerable to a good ‘ol stab to the gut. Wiz: And yet, Chrom stands among the pantheon of Lords as one of the greatest, and for good reason. He’s sealed away Grima, survived the Awakening process, dodged lightning, went equal with multiple master swordsmen, fought alongside Corrin as an equal, and also appeared along his daughter to fight in the world of Project X Zone 2. Boomstick: You know, the world where Dante, Fiora, and Megaman all worked together to stop the giant world-ending doomsday monster? Wiz: While Chrom may not be as strong as his allies in this world, he still managed to carry his weight. Impressive, considering the foes he’s faced range from Metal Face, Sigma, and M. Bison. Boomstick: It’s just a shame Chrom never got his chance to fight in Smash. Poor guy, he’s always overshadowed by his daughter and his best friend. Wiz: Well then, shall we see how Chrom fares now that he has his chance in the Death Battle arena? Lissa: “Chrom, we HAVE to do something!” Chrom: “What do you propose we do?” Lissa: “I-I dunno…” Chrom: “I see you’re awake now.” Lissa: “Hey there!” Chrom: “There are better places to take a nap on than the ground you know. Give me your hand.” N Wiz: Born to an unknown family, the boy that would be known as Natural Harmonia Gropius - or N - was orphaned at a young age to the enigmatic Ghetsis. Forced to live amongst wild Pokemon, the young boy bonded and developed a deep link with all Pokemon. Boomstick: Turns out forcing your kid to live with a bunch of wild animals makes them not like you so much, and that’s what happened with N and Ghetsis. Wiz: N’s ideologies began to take shape; he believed in a world of equality for all Pokemon, seeing them as his equals. This budding philosophy was exactly what Ghetsis needed to corrupt the child to do his bidding. Boomstick: Seeing his son’s strong feelings, Ghetsis went out and formed Team Plasma, basically the PETA of Pokemon. And wouldn’t you know, the Pokemon world has crazy people that joined that, too. I dunno about you, Wiz, but anyone who dares take away my good ‘ol fashioned steak and burgers can screw right off. Wiz: That’s not the point… Ah, whatever. With his growing army of followers, Ghetsis dubbed N the ‘King’ of Plasma, forming a sort of royal court and even going as far as building an entire castle around the Pokemon League. Boomstick: Yeah, if you haven’t caught on yet, he’s kinda sorta crazy. Wiz: Sometime later, N met Hilbert, a new trainer beginning his journey. Hilbert showed N a conflicting view, planting seeds of doubt in N’s cause. Throughout their many encounters, N’s mind began to expand, initially struggling to accept the possibility of other viewpoints. Boomstick: It’s a good thing he met Hilbert, because this kid was a couple days away from becoming a looney like his dad. Seriously... a world without bacon is downright tragic. Wiz: Ultimately, N achieved his goal of befriending the legendary Pokemon Reshiram to aid him in spreading his truth across the world. That is, until Hilbert opposed him with the opposing Zekrom. Their duel at the Pokemon League showed N once and for all the fault in his mind… Boomstick: He was pretty shaken up, and it doesn’t help his dad snapped and went full crazy on him, too. Wiz: This awoke a new ideology in N, one of acceptance and tolerance. Two years later, N would return to oppose Ghetsis once more with the aid of his partner, Reshiram. Boomstick: Even if he kinda got owned, I guess it’s the thought that counts? Wiz: Even if N was unprepared for the Gene Splicer, don’t get the wrong idea here; N and his team are a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: N has called upon a TON of Pokemon’s aid in battle, but his best seem to be divided into a whopping five different teams. The first revolves around his Reshiram, and is backed up by the fossil Pokemon Archeops and Carracosta, providing aerial and aquatic support. Then he’s got the ice cream Pokemon Vannillish and the gear Pokemon Klinklang.. because SOMEONE has to love them, I guess. Last but not least, N’s team is rounded out by Zoroark, a Dark-type Fox that can disguise itself as basically… anything! Wiz: His rain-team revolves around Politoed, who can summon rain naturally and packs a fierce punch with Hydro Pump and Focus Blast, further boosted by Life Orb. Boomstick: Starmie, Omastar, Kabutops, Tentacruel, and Lanturn also fill out the team, with more Rain Dance users to ensure his team is always benefitting from rain. Like Kabutops, who gets MUCH faster when battling in those conditions! Wiz: A third team is centered by Ninetales’ Drought ability, boosting fire attacks and enabling certain grass types to benefit as well. In particular, Shiftry and Leafeon get speed boosts thanks to their Chlorophyll abilities, and the speedy Ninjask can ensure sun is always up for his partners. And of course, Rapidash and Arcanine finish off the ranks for more pure firepower in the form of powerful physical and special attacks like Outrage and Solarbeam. Boomstick: He’s got a Sand team for his fourth lineup, revolving around Hippowdon to cloak his team in a harmful, really fucking annoying sandstorm. If constant chip damage isn’t annoying enough, he’s got the super-tough Cradily and Gastrodon who can shrug off plenty of hits, Rhyperior who can use elemental punches for a wide-range of coverage, Scizor with the powerful Technician-boosted Bullet Punch, and Armaldo for some final padding. Wiz: And, N’s final team consists of Hail, called upon by Abomnasnow to provide his team with additional damage, as if having moves like Earthquake, Wood Hammer, Blizzard, and Shadow Ball weren’t enough. Between Mamoswine, Vanilluxe, Frosslass, Cloyster, and Glaceon, few can survive against this fierce, frigid fray of fighters. Boomstick: Holy SHIT that’s a lot of Pokemon; and I don’t even know why he bothers, when Reshiram is really all he usually needs. Wiz: Reshiram is indeed N’s ace, and for good reason. Reshiram is ranked among the pantheon of Legendaries like Groudon, Dialga, Ho-Oh and many more – while Reshiram perhaps isn’t physically as powerful as, say, Groudon, it more than makes up for it with its’ staggering flames – reportedly hot enough to change the world’s temperature. Boomstick: Which is kinda like Global Warming, if you think about it, except without the super-long wait time. Wiz: Not just that, but Reshiram can also supposedly cover the world in flames, which would come out to one-hundred ninety-seven square miles; the flames needed to cover that range would likely exhaust any source, but not Reshiram. Also, despite being a legendary, Reshiram is surprisingly agile, capable of speedy flight and evading multiple projectiles from the legendary Kyurem, who can control ice at a whim. Boomstick: And that’s pretty impressive! One thing is for sure – even if N’s a bit whiny, and even if his ace is susceptible to gene splicing, this dragon and his master are not people you want against you. N: As long as Pokemon are confined in Poke Balls… Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they’re my friends.' Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Pre-Fight Chrom exited the verdant halls of Ylisse, his royal cape softly hushing against the smoothed, polished floors. Beside him, rather than the sheath of Falchion (as he was so used to bearing,) his budding, bright-eyed daughter tugged at his garment with innocent eagerness. “Father, father!” Little Lucina cried. “You’ll play with me when you get back, right!?” Her pupils brimmed with eager glee. “I… Yes, of course, Lucina. Anything for you.” Chrom replied in a warm, comforting tone. He kneeled down, embracing his daughter with open arms into his chest. For a moment, the Exalt felt like a normal father, unburdened by politics and the demands of royalty. “Milord? Our guests are expecting you any moment now…” Frederick appeared, seemingly from thin air. Despite his stealthy positioning, Frederick’s presence around his lord always seemed perfectly natural, as if he were always glued to Chrom’s side. “Right, of course.” Chrom replied, hiding the somber beneath his words. Slowly, he placed little Lucina back on the silvery, shining floors of the Ylissean throne room. “Promise you’ll be back soon, daddy?” Lucina begged, twirling her droopy strand of hair in her index finger. Chrom wanted nothing more than to say, “Yes, absolutely!”. But with the circumstances before him, could he really promise such a thing? Regretfully, he remained silent, patting Lucina’s head gently as he began to follow Frederick outside. In the blinding, orange radiance of the sunset, Chrom instinctively raised his hand to shade his eyes. His feet met the concrete balcony, as they once did upon the public announcement of his marriage to Sumia so long ago. Below him, the faces of the people bore not expressions of excitement, but dread. Chrom cleared his throat, halting the nervous chatter seeping through the crowd. As the sweat rolled from his temple down his cheek, the Exalt informed his people of the destruction of Ferox. A portal had suddenly appeared from the sky, delivering upon the earth a black dragon wielding powers of electricity and ice. The country of Ferox fight valiantly against the beast, but despite their incredible numbers, the black dragon’s climate-altering powers froze any would-be heroes in their tracks. The once cold land of Ferox was now utterly frozen over. No life remained to be seen. Initially, the new Plegian lord attempted to rally the continents Valm to aid their cause, but the divided nation refused to lend support. In Rosanne, Chrom’s former ally Virion secretly formed a Ylissean support team of mercenaries to aid the former continent of Akaneia. Chrom and the Ylissean council would wait eagerly for their support, yet it never arrived. Running out of options, the Plegian lord and Chrom agreed to lead their combined forces straight into the heart of the black beast. After delivering the circumstances to the people, Chrom promptly headed out to meet with Frederick once more before moving out to the Feroxi Wastelands. Any other retainer may have taken longer to prepare for such a perilous journey, but not so for the stalwart Frederick the Wary. Not even five minutes after the grim speech, Chrom’s royal force headed out. The Feroxi Wastelands proved a daunting task for the Plegian mages to traverse, although no such problem arose for the Ylissean Pegasus Knights. Deciding to scout the terrain, Chrom and his two most trusted Knights flew off to track down the dragon’s resting spot. The Pegasus sisters landed near a sky-blue tinted cave, frosted over with a layer of ice all around its’ entrance. Instinctively, the sisters grasped their lances and took to defending the perimeter as Chrom entered the cave. As Chrom’s steel boots stamped the thin ice beneath him, he slowly reached for Falchion, still sleeping in its’ sheath. Across the barren pathway leading into the cavern, a cold whistle snapped through the air as light faded from Chrom’s view. The Exalt half-expected his divine blade to begin glowing, as it often did in times of dire circumstance. Yet no light ever shone - lest not from the Falchion. Rather, the faint embers of a distant beast purred lightly further into the cave, prompting the Exalt to pace his approach slower. "Yes, this is perfect..." A soft, yet determined voice claimed. "This is exactly where the legends tell of the Fell Dragon. With Reshiram, perhaps..." He paused, noticing the beast beside him turn its' head. The White Dragon had sensed Chrom's footsteps, and across the long, narrow hall, the Pokemon stared straight at Chrom. "Well. No need for hiding now..." The Falchion-bearer decided. He spoke as he walked, "Who are you, stranger? I've come to lay a foul beast to rest... much like the one standing before you." N paused a moment, before replying, "This is no beast. We are allies in our cause, driven toward the same righteous goal." "So you're working with this dragon then? It would explain the unusually coordinated attacks..." Chrom muttered his last words, of which echoed through the locale regardless. Chrom unsheathed the Falchion, now standing in the cave clearing, planted across from the Pokemon Whisperer and his ally. "I take no pride in felling a human let alone one being manipulated. But I will do as I must." His feet spread, cementing themselves for battle. Reshiram emitted a low growl, its' flames instinctively perking up. "So shall it be then, as you say. Reshiram, by my side!" N called, prompting the dragon to spread its' mighty wings. With the force of a staggering gale, the dragon lifted itself into the air above N's head, awaiting command. Cue Pokemon Black and White 2 - Gym Leader Battle (Remix) FIGHT! Results Category:Tewn Lonk Category:'Fire Emblem vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year